one_direction_1dfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Stole My Heart
'Stole My Heart:' Esta es la decimotercera y ultima canción del album Up All Night, escrita por Jamie Scott y Paul Meehan y producida por Brian Rawling y Paul Meehan. 'Lyrics:' ''(Waiting for a girl like you) The light shinesIt's getting hot on my shoulders.I don't mind, this time it doesn't matter.Cause your friends,They look good but you look better.Don't you know all nightI've been waiting for a girl like you to come around, round, round Under the lights tonightYou turned around, and you stole my heartWith just one look, when I saw your faceI fell in loveIt took a minute girl,To steal my heart tonight With just one look, yeahI waited for a girl like you I'm weakerMy worlds fall and they hit the groundOh life, come on headDon't you fail me nowI start to sayI think I love you but I make no sound You know cause all my life I've been waiting for a girl like you to come around Under the lights tonightYou turned around, and you stole my heartWith just one look, when I saw your faceI fell in loveIt took a minute girl, to steal my heart tonight With just one look, yeahI waited for a girl like you There is no other place that I would rather beThan right here with you tonightAs we lay on the ground I put my arms around youAnd we can stay here tonightCause there's so much that I wanna sayI wanna say Under the lights tonightTurned around, and you stole my heartJust one look, when I saw your faceI fell in loveIt took a minute girl, to steal my heart tonight Under the lights tonightYou turned around, and you stole my heartWith just one look, when I saw your faceI fell in loveIt took a minute girl, to steal my heart tonight With just one look, yeahI waited for a girl like you I waited for a girl like you Letra en español: Esperando una chica como tú) La noche brilla Se está poniendo caliente sobre mis hombros No me importa, esta vez no importa Porque tus amigas, Se ven bien, pero tu te ves mejor No sabes que toda la noche He estado esperando una chica como tú para venir alrededor, alrededor, alrededor Bajo las luces esta noche Te diste la vuelta, y me robaste el corazón Con sólo una mirada, cuando vi tu cara Me enamoré Tome una nińa minutos, Para robar mi corazón esta noche Una sola mirada, sí Estoy esperando a una chica como tú Soy más débil Mis mundos caen y se golpean el suelo Toda la vida que venga aquí No me falles ahora Empiezo a decir "Creo que Te amo ', pero no hacer ruido Ah, porque toda mi vida He estado esperando por una chica como tú a entrar en razón Bajo las luces esta noche te diste lla vuelta, y me robaste el corazón Con sólo una mirada, cuando vi tu cara Me enamoré Toma un minuto chica, para robar mi corazón esta noche Una sola mirada, sí Estoy esperando a una chica como tú No hay otro lugar que yo preferiría estar Que aquí contigo esta noche Como nosotros poniendonos en el suelo y pones mis brazos alrededor tuyo Y podemos estar esta noche Hay tanto que quiero decir Yo quiero decir Bajo las luces esta noche Te diste la vuelta, y me robaste el corazon Con solo una mirada, cuando vi tu cara Me enamore Toma un minuto chica, para robar mi corazon Bajo las luces esta noche Te diste la vuelta, y me robaste el corazon Con solo una mirada, cuando vi tu cara Me enamore Toma un minuto chica, para robar mi corazon Solo una mirada, si Estoy esperado por una chica como tu Estoy esperado por una chica como tu thumb|center|445 px Categoría:Canciones